


Winning the Pot

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: A double drabble written for the VinList.The boys are learning how to play poker?!





	Winning the Pot

“Buck, Buck!”

“Are you boys finished with your game already?” Buck asked, as JD tore into the room, Vin behind him.

JD nodded vigorously, his mop of black hair flying. “Yep, and I was flushed!”

Buck chuckled. “You were what?” 

“I was flushed,” JD repeated. “An’ the first time, I gotted six of a kind.”

“Six of a kind?” Buck repeated curiously. “Really?”

“Yep,” JD said proudly. “They was all twos and threes.”

“So, uh, Uncle Ezra is teaching you how to play-“

“Pokered,” JD interrupted, “just like you ‘n Chris.”

“Oh?” Chris commented, his eyes narrowed. “He is, is he?”

“Yeah, but it’s a special pokered game just fer us ‘cause he said you an’ Da didn’t want us playin’ the grown-up kind.”

“Wise man,” Chris muttered.

“How ‘bout you, Vin?” Buck asked. “What cards did you have?” 

“His cards was crooked,” JD burst in excitedly.

Buck just blinked. “Crooked?”

“Because they weren’t straight?” Chris offered, with a grin.

Vin laughed. “Yep!”

Buck’s eyes twinkled with amusement. 

“So, who won the game?” Chris asked. “Uncle Ezra?” 

JD shook his head. “Nope. We all did. We gots a full house, and Uncle Ezra said that’s the best kind of all.”


End file.
